


Morgenlicht

by Sternstunde



Series: Umgekehrt [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, as this story progresses more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternstunde/pseuds/Sternstunde
Summary: "Congratulations," spoke the man, as he stared directly at Roy, "you're now a dog of the military."Roy liked to pretend he understood that bittersweet smile the colonel wore on that day.-Colonel Edward Elric is quite the mystery to many people, and Major Roy Mustang plans to slove said mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is the multi-chapter fic?
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, I'm bad at writing multi-chapter fanfics, especially endings. So, chapters are going to be short - they could be 500 words long or more than 1'000. And as for the story... there isn't an order for the events in the story. For example, chapter 1 is about Roy joining the military, but chapter 2 could be about Ed fighting Lust.
> 
> Anyway, I hope people will enjoy this, even if only a little bit.
> 
> ("Morgenlicht" is German for "morning light".)

_Raindrops dripped softly on the ground, and the scratching of a pen could be heard in the room. Maes Hughes smiled sadly at the man before him, sitting behind the desk._  
  
_"Hey, how are you doing?"_  
  
_Slowly, the man set the pen down and looked up at him with tired, but hard eyes._  
  
_"I'm fine. Though..."_  
  
_He didn't have to finish his sentence, Maes knew exactly what he wanted to say. The man sighed exhausted, looking outside the window._  
  
_"... I'm so sorry."_  
  
_Though he spoke those words with so many honest emotions, he still didn't know to whom he said them._  
  
_Minutes later came Maes' response._  
  
_"You don't have to apologize, Edward. Not you."_  
  
_Never you._

 

* * *

 

"Do you need chalk?"  
  
Roy Mustang smirked at the man beside him. "Of course not."  
  
And then he snapped his fingers, and fire gathered in the air, which formed itself into a rose. A man with an eyepatch clapped his hands, as he smiled at Roy.  
  
"That's impressive," he commented and Roy knew he had won. He looked up, his dark eyes searching for golden ones.  
  
Colonel Edward Elric was looking at him with the same tired eyes like always. He didn't look surprised (but that's maybe because he had seen the burning mansion) nor did he seem to be impressed.  
  
As they met up later, Roy asked him what he thought of his performance. Edward smiled at him, and his eyes looked even more tired than usual.  
  
"I'm scared of you."  
  
"Stop making fun of me!" But somehow, deep inside, Roy knew that those words weren't a joke.  
  
"But it was pretty."  
  
Roy blinked, before looking up. "What?"  
  
"Your fire... it was very pretty."  
  
With those words Edward walked away, leaving a stunned Roy behind. He really couldn't understand that man and his thoughts.  


 

* * *

  
  
"You're the new kid, huh?"  
  
Roy starred into blue eyes. "Uh... yes, I assume the colonel is behind that door. "  
  
"You assumed correctly."  
  
So, he walked to the door, but before he could enter, a hand gripped his shoulder, and Roy turned around to look into the same blue eyes from before. There was something in them, just what?  
  
"Kid," the man spoke, gripping his shoulder a bit tighter, "just... don't say anything that you would regret."  
  
There was something in that voice, warm but hard as steel. _Determination._ With a scoff, Roy smirked at the other.  
  
"Of course."  
  
And then the hand vanished and Roy opened the door, prepared to face those cold eyes.  
  
He was greeted by the sight of the colonel tapping his fingers on the table, as he read through some papers.  
  
"Good morning, Roy."  
  
"Good morning... Colonel," he said, after closing the door behind him and walking closer to the colonel's desk.  
  
It's then when the colonel opened a drawer to his right and took out an envelope. His eyes never left the papers, as he gave it to Roy.  
  
"A rather boring name," the colonel spoke, signing something, whilst Roy read through the envelope's content.  
  
"Flame... Alchemist? That's... uncreative."  
  
"Yeah," the colonel mumbled, as he opened a box as next, and placed it before Roy. "That's your watch, the sign and prove that you're a state's alchemist. Don't lose or destroy it."  
  
Roy took the silver watch and starred in amazement, then he looked at the colonel, who stood up.  
  
"Congratulations," spoke the man, as he stared directly at Roy, "you're now a dog of the military."  
  
Roy liked to pretend he understood that bittersweet smile the colonel wore on that day.

 

* * *

 

He walked out of the building, gripping his pocket watch. He still couldn't forget that smile. _And the colonel's gaze..._  
  
"Roy?"  
  
In front of him was a woman with blond hair and brown eyes, smiling gently at him.  
  
"Riza! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I would see how you did, before I depart to Central."  
  
With a big grin, he showed her the watch, "I'm officially a state's alchemist!"  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Both walked away, chatting happily, and unaware of the green eyes watching them.

 

* * *

 

 _"15 and a dog... well, let's just hope history won't repeat itself," he spoke, as he stepped away from the window._  
  
_Edward nodded quietly, but he didn't look up._  
  
_Maes just hoped that having Roy around wouldn't break Ed._


	2. Chapter 2

_He only had to look at that grave to make his decision. That dull, grey grave, on which his mother's name was engraved._

_Slowly, his golden orbs stared at the younger kid beside him, quietly rubbing his eyes and trying to stop those horrible, ugly tears, that never really fitted the boy's face._

_He didn't deserve this._

_Then his orbs wandered back to the grave and the countless bouquets of flowers laying on the ground (Trisha was loved by a lot of people in Resembool)._

_Alphonse didn't deserve this. His mother didn't deserve this. Edward didn't deserve this. So, he spoke up._

_"Hey, little brother..."_

_At that time, under the shining, bright sun that the brothers loved so much, they still didn't know about the grave mistake they would make._

_At that time, they both didn't know, that they would come to hate that cherished sun._

_"... let's bring Mom back."_

_At that time, they were innocent and naive._

* * *

 

After a yawn, Roy stood up from his seat, took his suitcase and finally left the train. He spent the long hours sleeping, after finally finishing a mission and now he needed to report in.

With an annoyed sigh, he prepared himself for a long walk to the headquarters, until his black eyes saw a familiar face, belonging to a person, that waved at him... and then Roy sighed, and went into the other direction.

"Hey, you damn brat! Don't ignore me!"

Closing his dark eyes for a second, he turned around and walked to the other man.

"What do you want, lieutenant Havoc," he asked.

"I'm here to pick you up, Boss' orders."

Roy blinked, before making a grimace. "Making sure I don't run away and hide..."

At that the older man laughed. "As if - _no one_ can hide from Boss, you know."

Then he walked forward, patting the kid's shoulder as he passed him. "Come on, we gotta go. I have a tight schedule."

Roy rolled his eyes at that.

"That's why you're smoking cigarettes here, instead of actually doing something."

"Picking you little brat up was more important - that's what Boss said."

Roy stared in wonderment at the lieutenant's back, as they walked to his car.

Picking him up was more important than the countless paperwork Havoc had to do? He didn't get that moronic colonel sometimes.

"Speed up, brat! I'm going to leave you behind!"

"As if," scoffed Roy, despite fastening his steps, "the colonel wouldn't be happy about that."

At Havoc's silence, Roy knew he had won.

 

* * *

 

He could hear their voices even though the door was closed. It didn't surprise him, considering he was used to it.

They had a knack for talking loudly about various things, especially their bets, and laughing at a lot of things - that's why everyone knew something was wrong, when it was quiet for once.

"Hello, Roy. How are you doing?" _Fuery._

"Good morning, Boss." _Falman._

"Hey, Kiddo." _Breda._

It relieved him in a way. Their silly behaviour, that made the military seem a bit warmer. _But then again..._

"Ah, you're back, brat. The mission went well then?"

Not even his flames could warm that man.

Roy narrowed his eyes, before he crossed his arms. "You knew that half of the civilians were the ones behind the attacks, didn't you.."

With a smirk the man spoke up, "I don't know what you're talking about, brat."

There it was again. _That irritating..._

"Stop calling me brat, old man."

"Why? It's such a fitting name though."

With an annoyed sigh, Roy threw his report on the colonel's table and turned around. "Permission to wait outside?"

"Permission granted."

And Roy left the room.

"Waiting here again, Kiddo?"

He looked at Breda. "It's cold there."

Fuery frowned at his answer. "Huh? Isn't it warmer in the Colonel's office though?"

Breda also seemed confused. But when Roy looked at Falman and Havoc he could see understanding.

So he stared to the side.

"Maybe it'll be warmer the next time I come back."

Probably not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner. I was occupied with some fandom weeks, and currently I'm writing on a fanfic for an exchange. And also preparing a drawing for another ship week... God, there's so much I wanna do.
> 
> I want to include a lot of interactions between Roy and the others - he isn't Ed, who was driven by the goal to give his brother his body back. He doesn't search for the Philosopher's Stone. 
> 
> He'll be around a bit more than Edward was. But at the same time Edward will make sure that he isn't, and for a good reason.
> 
> Also Ed won't stop calling him brat. He has a reason for that as well - you'll find out in the next chapters.
> 
> You probably noticed the start with Ed and Al. In future some chapters are going to include his past, so that you get to know him and his character better. Though it will be short moments like this one, to make sure not to much is revealed at once.
> 
> Thank you for reading and your kind comments.


End file.
